At present, as interest in health increases, health management applications are being highly developed. For example, an application that measures the number of steps (e.g., steps walked), a workout time, a workout distance, calorie consumption, or the like and provides the measured result has been released. In addition, an electronic device in which various kinds of sensors are mounted has been provided to support the execution of the application.
Typically, after an electronic device of the related art measures only a movement amount (e.g., the number of steps) of a specific form or measures only an exercise amount on a specified workout (e.g., a running exercise using a treadmill), it may provide a user with the measured result. Accordingly, it is difficult for the electronic device of the related art to provide information about activities in everyday life. Furthermore, since the electronic device of the related art provides only simple status information such as whether to achieve an exercise goal on the specified workout, it may be restrictive to lead the change in an aggressive action of a user for achieving the goal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.